1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to exposure of living organisms to electromagnetic radiation (EMR). More particularly it relates to materials to reduce the harmful physiological effects that extended exposure to EMR may pose to the humans, animals and plants and devices made therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EMR is emitted by every operating electrical and electronic device. The power of EMR emission varies depending on the size and electrical strength of the device and the electrical current it carries or employs. High voltage power lines are significant emitters of EMR, and field strengths sufficiently high to have the potential for causing adverse EMR effects in humans, animals and plants can be detected hundreds of feet away. Smaller devices such as computers, television sets, microwave ovens and the like emit lesser quantities of EMR, but the effect on humans can still be significant because people are in much closer proximity to such devices.
While there has been controversy over whether significant health effects in humans has been proven or disproved by various studies, there is no doubt that EMR fields do surround power lines and common electrical and electronic devices. It is therefore the desire of many prudent people to protect themselves, their animals and plants against whatever health risks might be involved by their exposure to EMR over extended periods of time. Unfortunately, effective and convenient devices for shielding against EMR have not been generally available. Essentially the only defense against EMR has been removal of persons, animals and plants from proximity to the EMR-emitting devices. For major emitters such as power lines or electrical substations, this has usually meant that one has had to move to a different house or to a different job location away from the power line or substation, which commonly means substantial expense and inconvenience. The adverse costs and inconveniences are similar to farmers and ranchers who must move animals and crops to locations remote from the power lines or stations. For devices such as microwave ovens or computers, it has meant that a person must sit or stand at an awkward distance from the device, which can impair the person""s ability to use the device in an optimum manner.
Because there is a magnetic field component to EMR, conventional shielding which might provide protection against electrical shock is not effective to shield against the effects of the generated magnetism on a human, animal and plant bodies and health.
Adverse human health effects which have been reported as attributable to long-term EMR exposure include occurrence of certain cancers, multiple sclerosis and autism. Reported adverse effects on animals have included stillbirths of young and reduction of milk production in cattle.
It would therefore be advantageous if there were a device available which could effectively shield people, animals and plants against harmful, adverse health consequences which may be inherent in prolonged or extended exposure to EMR.
I have now invented a material which may be fabricated in numerous embodiments and which when worn, carried or otherwise kept in proximity to persons, animals and even plants, serves to lessen adverse health effects caused by EMR from power lines, computers, mobile telephones, microwave ovens, televisions and numerous other electrical and electronic devices. These EMR shielding materials and devices can be fabricated and used in many different embodiments. This enables the invention to be used effectively in many locations and under many circumstances where prior art devices were simply unavailable or ineffective.
Key to the present invention is a polymeric body into which are incorporated small quantities of inorganic and organic materials, those materials when placed in an EMR magnetic field, respond to that EMR by emitting natural electromagnetic oscillations which are beneficial to humans, animals and plants, and which at least in part counteract the harmful aspects of the EMR on the human, animal or plant. The polymeric material may be formed into devices of a wide variety of embodiments, including block solids, fibers, fabrics, particulate, and so forth.
Specifically, the invention herein comprises a material to reduce adverse effects of electromagnetic radiation exposure of a human, animal or plant body, comprising a polymeric matrix having high relative permitivity and having incorporated therein a) an oxydated hydrocarbon emulsifier; b) a galvanic salt; c) an alkaloid; d) a dye or stain; and e) a polysaccharide; the material upon exposure to incident electromagnetic radiation responding thereto by emission of electromagnetic oscillations at frequencies which counter the adverse effects of the incident electromagnetic radiation on the body. In a preferred embodiment the polymer is an epoxy polymer.
In preferred embodiments the material""s composition comprises, in parts per 1000 parts by weight of the polymer:
The material may be disposed in a variety of different forms, but the common ones will be as unitary solid objects, often as small disks, or as fibers from which fabrics or garments may be woven.
Other aspects and embodiments of the present invention will be evident from the disclosure below.